Once Upon Another Dream
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What if Fairy Tales were real and everything wasn't as it seemed...a xover with the 10th kingdom
1. Prologue

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom.(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
Once upon a time there was a princess.  
  
"I don't get why you like fairy tales so much Lilly," said Ray Brennon, "I mean there all the same princess in trouble prince saves her happily ever after."  
  
"Actually Ray," said Travis Strong, "there all not like that."  
  
"He's right," said Lilly, "I mean back in the olden days fairy tales weren't all happily ever After."  
  
"The weren't," said Ray.  
  
"No," said Travis, "they were very much the opposite."  
  
"Well," said Robbie McGrath getting on the mic smiling at his friends and co DJ's, "I'M QUESTION MARK AND I'M WONDERING, WHAT IF THERE REALY WERE A PLACE WERE HAPPILY EVER AFTER EXISTED AND DREAMS COULD COME TRUE."  
  
"WELL THEN CUGAR RADIO WOULD BE OFF THE AIR," said Ray.  
  
"SERIOSLY PRONTO," said Lilly, "WHAT IF THERE WERE."  
  
"BUT WOULD THAT BE POSSIBLE," said Travis.  
  
"WELL YEA," said Lilly, "I THINK IT COULD."  
  
~~  
  
TbC 


	2. Once Upon A Time

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom.(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
The Next Day.'Saturday'-  
  
"So," said Robbie as Travis and Lilly were walking into Mickey's, "how did your thrifting go."  
  
"Well," said Travis, "I didn't have any luck but Lilly."  
  
"What did you find Lil," said Robbie.  
  
"This Mirror," said Lilly, "it was like it was calling to me or something."  
  
"A mirror," said Ray, "your not one for primping all day."  
  
"It's an antique," said Lilly, "and it was a steal to it's being shipped to my house now."  
  
"And when can we see it," said Ray.  
  
"Later," said Lilly, "I have to make sure it gets delivered ok."  
  
Lilly left as the three guys stayed.  
  
"That Lilly," said Ray, "she's something."  
  
"Yea," said Travis, "she is."  
  
~  
  
Lilly got home to see that the mirror was unloaded and was already safely in her room.  
  
She picked up her phone and called Ray. On his end his Mexican hat dance dial tone rang and he did a little dance and picked it up.  
  
"You ready," Ray said, "we'll be there."  
  
They left Mickey's and got to Lilly's house and strait to her room. When they saw the look on Lilly's face.  
  
"What's wrong," said Travis.  
  
"Something is funny about this mirror," said Lilly, "I know it."  
  
She placed her hand against the glass and before she knew it she fell threw.  
  
"Lilly," said Ray.  
  
~~  
  
TbC 


	3. Magical Kingdom

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom.(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
Lilly had just disappeared through the mirror.  
  
"Lilly this isn't funny," said Ray, "you can come out now."  
  
"I don't think she's joking," said Robbie.  
  
"Look at this," said Travis, "she was right when she said that there was something off."  
  
They looked into the mirror but instead of seeing there reflections saw an ordinate ballroom and they saw Lilly lying on the ground.  
  
"Lilly," said Ray, "oh my god do you think we should follow her."  
  
"Why not," said Robbie, "she is our friend."  
  
The boys each went through the mirror and were soon in the same room with Lilly.  
  
~~  
  
"Guys," said Lilly, "oh my god where are we."  
  
"I can answer that," said a man walking in. This man was in his thirties and had a regal stature to him. "You are in the palace of the fourth kingdom."  
  
"Ok," said Robbie, "and who are you."  
  
"I am King Wendell White grate grandson to Snow White," said Wendell, "and you are."  
  
"I'm Ray Brennon," said Ray, "but Snow White isn't Real she's just a character in a story."  
  
"Maybe where you're from Ray," said Wendell, "but here in the Nine Kingdoms stories like Snow White are real."  
  
"I'm Robbie McGrath," said Robbie, " and I'm wondering you said there are nine kingdoms but we are in the fourth."  
  
"Correct," said Wendell, "some of the Kingdoms are ruled by good people like myself others are ruled by evil creatures and then there's the Tenth Kingdom which is New York city so I guess where your from is the eleventh."  
  
"I'm Travis Strong," said Travis, "Roscoe that's the Eleventh Kingdom."  
  
"Roscoe," said Wendell, "that name sounds vaguely familiar."  
  
Wendell turned to look at Lilly who had her eyes on him all along.  
  
"Miss," said Wendell, "what's your name."  
  
"Lilly Randal," said Lily.  
  
"Oh my," said Wendell, "Lillian."  
  
~~  
  
TbC  
  
~~~  
  
Danni-Thanks for giving me hope since lately all I have been getting are bad reviews. And I would love to hear your Ideas. 


	4. Lady Lilly

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom.(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
"You know her," said Ray, "Lilly this guy knows you do you know him."  
  
"No," said Lilly, "are you sure there isn't another Lilly Randal."  
  
"Impossible," said Wendell, "I mean you look just like her."  
  
"Her who," said Robbie.  
  
"Your mother," said Wendell.  
  
"I don't look like anyone in my family," said Lilly.  
  
"That's cause the Randal's aren't your real parents," said Wendell, "you see it was destiny that brought you here."  
  
"First off," said Lilly, "I'm not adopted and secondly what destiny."  
  
"Let me tell her," said a man in about his fifties entering."  
  
"But where to begin Anthony," said Wendell.  
  
Anthony smiled and Wendell knew.  
  
~~  
  
After telling them the story of how the kingdoms were saved allot of questions arose.  
  
"So whatever did happen to your daughter," said Lilly, "I mean did she marry wolf."  
  
"Was it scientifically possibly for her to carry the cub she was pregnant with," said Travis.  
  
"Yes and yes," said Wendell, "however they didn't want to draw attention to themselves having two wolves or rather one half wolf and one quarter wolf so they gave their daughter up."  
  
"Did her parents know she was a," said Robbie.  
  
"Part wolf," said Anthony, "yes they did."  
  
"That was about just about sixteen years ago," said Wendell, "and Lilly you are."  
  
"Almost sixteen," said Lilly, "no way I am not part wolf that is impossible."  
  
"But true," said Anthony, "now give your grandpa Tony a hug."  
  
"Ok," said Lilly she hugged him intending to humor him but felt a strange sense of warmth.  
  
"Oh and also being your mom is my sister," said Wendell.  
  
"Step sister," said Anthony.  
  
"Still," said Wendell, "that makes you a Lady in waiting."  
  
"Cool," said Lilly.  
  
"And to celebrate your return we shall throw a party," said Wendell, "Tonight."  
  
"Man can't we look around," said Ray.  
  
"Later," said Lily, "do this for me boys."  
  
"Yes my lady," said Ray kissing her hand and making her blush.  
  
Then a servant took them to get them all ready.  
  
~~  
  
TbC 


	5. A Curse and A Kiss

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom...(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
While getting ready...  
  
"I still can't believe it," said Robbie, "I mean Ray and I have known Lilly forever and never in a million years would we have known she was royalty."  
  
"Or a quarter wolf," said Ray.  
  
"She didn't know either till just now," said Travis, "we should support her through all this."  
  
~~  
  
"I can't believe this is all real," Lilly thought, as she got ready in a separate room. As she looked around the room she saw an apple.  
  
"You know," thought Lilly, "I'm kind of hungry."  
  
She took a bite of the apple and fell over.  
  
~~  
  
There was a knock at the door as Ray peaked his head in.  
  
"Lil," Ray said, "are you ready."  
  
He saw her body lying on the ground.  
  
"Guys," Ray yelled, "Lilly's hurt."  
  
The others came followed by Wendell.  
  
"Oh no," said Wendell picking up the apple, "she didn't."  
  
"Didn't what," said Robbie.  
  
"This apple was poisoned," said Wendell.  
  
"Is she dead," said Travis?  
  
"Just in a deep sleep," said Wendell, "only true loves kiss will wake her."  
  
"True love," said Ray, "that has to be me."  
  
"I don't think so Ray," said Travis.  
  
~~  
  
"Why don't we find a civil way to do this," said Robbie.  
  
Just then Anthony entered.  
  
"Their here," Anthony said, "Lilly."  
  
"She's sleeping," said Travis, "but don't worry I'll wake her up."  
  
"No I will," said Ray.  
  
Just then two people entered. An older woman who looked a lot likes Lilly and an older man.  
  
"I'll decide who should wake my daughter," the man said.  
  
"I personally think it should be Travis," said Robbie, "sorry Ray.  
  
"It's ok," said Ray, "It's just that Lilly gets me."  
  
"She gets me too," said Travis, "she's the only girl that doesn't think I'm a weirdo."  
  
"Good point," said Ray.  
  
"So Travis then," said the man.  
  
"I guess," Travis said.  
  
The man smiled at Travis.  
  
"Now wake my baby up," said the man.  
  
"I'll try," said Travis.  
  
He leaned over and gave Lilly a kiss and nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe it should have been Ray," said Travis sitting on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Been Ray for what," said Lilly looking around, "what happened, who is everybody."  
  
~~  
  
TbC 


	6. Presenting

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom...(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
Lilly looked up into the eyes of her real parents Virginia and Wolf.  
  
"Sweetie," said Virginia, "I'm your mom Virginia and this is your dad Wolf."  
  
"Ok," said Lilly still a bit sleepy, "glad to meet you anyway what just happened."  
  
"Well," said Wendell, "you kind of got put under a spell."  
  
"A spell," said Lilly.  
  
"Where only your true love could wake you," said Ray, "and it was Travis."  
  
"Travis," said Lilly.  
  
"Yea," said Travis, "I guess I'm your prince charming."  
  
"I guess so," said Lilly, "anyway mom dad I am so glad to finally meet you."  
  
"And they were right," said Robbie, "you look just like your mom."  
  
"So anyway," said Ray, "are we ready for the party."  
  
~~  
  
A While Later...  
  
"I would like to present to the court," said Wendell, "my niece Lady Lillian."  
  
Lilly entered the ballroom on her father's arm.  
  
"She is beautiful," said Ray.  
  
"I know," said Travis.  
  
~~  
  
During the party Lilly danced with her father, grandfather, uncle, and Travis.  
  
Later on she pulled her dad aside.  
  
"Dad," said Lilly, "about this whole wolf thing."  
  
"You'll get used to it," said Wolf.  
  
~~  
  
The party ended and the rest of the court left.  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever," said Lilly, "where I belong."  
  
"You belong in Roscoe," said Robbie.  
  
"Do I," said Lilly.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Going Home

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom...(Radio talk CAPS) ~~  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever," said Lilly, "where I belong."  
  
"You belong in Roscoe," said Robbie.  
  
"Do I," said Lilly, "I mean I just found out who I really am and I want to know more."  
  
"But the Randal's," said Ray.  
  
"They shouldn't have lied to me," said Lilly, "I mean yea so I'm a quarter wolf so they couldn't tell me this."  
  
"I agree," said Travis, "but I have a life in Roscoe so if you stay here what about me."  
  
"Oh Travis," said Lilly, "you know you're my prince but I'm so torn right now."  
  
Just then Virginia came over.  
  
"Why not go back to Roscoe," said Virginia, "and you father and I will go to."  
  
"Then what," said Lilly, "you'll leave again."  
  
"Well yea," said Virginia, "when the school year is over the three of us can figure out another arrangement."  
  
"Ok," said Lilly, "this rocks I have my parents and my prince."  
  
"Best of both worlds," said Ray.  
  
Lilly slugged him.  
  
"What," said Ray.  
  
~~  
  
The next day...  
  
"It was an honor meeting you," said Robbie.  
  
"Same here," said Wendell, "now take good care of my niece."  
  
"Trust me," said Travis, "I will."  
  
~~  
  
The six of them headed back through the mirror and were now in Lilly's room.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Lilly, "hey maybe we can even talk about this on the show."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Robbie giving her a hug, 'see ya."  
  
"I'm still sorry I wasn't your prince," said Ray, "but still we had fun didn't we."  
  
"We did," said Lilly.  
  
"Do you want me to stay for moral support," said Travis, "I mean when the Randal's find out and all."  
  
"No," said Lilly kissing him, "see you tomorrow my sweet prince."  
  
The boys' left and Lilly called the Randal's upstairs to tell them the news.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Ever After

Once upon Another Dream  
  
I don't Own RFR or The 10th Kingdom...(Radio talk CAPS)  
  
~~  
  
Virginia and Wolf decided to stay in Roscoe indefinitely buying a house and within a week of getting back from the Kingdoms Lilly was living with her real parents full time.  
  
One afternoon it was like any normal day at RFR.  
  
"I'M QUESTION MARK AND I'M WONDERING," said Robbie, "IS THERE SUCH THING AS HAPPILY EVER AFTER."  
  
"I THINK SO," said Lilly, "AFTER THE PAST WEEK I KNOW THERE IS."  
  
"AND YOU FOUND YOUR PRINCE CHARMING," said Ray.  
  
"YES I HAVE PRONTO," said Lilly, "AND IT'S NOT YOU."  
  
She kissed Travis.  
  
"GET A ROOM YOU TWO," said Robbie.  
  
"AND WE LIVED" said Travis, "HAPPILY EVER AFTER."  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
